The present invention relates to a process for molding a plastic optical article having a curved surface with integrated hard coating. The hard coating prevents the optical article from surface scratching and abrasion. The present invention specifically relates to a process to mold a plastic optical lens, and more specifically an ophthalmic lens, with integrated hard coating through insert injection molding. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a process to mold an ophthalmic lens with a hard coated optical film as the insert.